pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Alberta Hunter
| death_date = | origin = Memphis, Tennessee, United States | instrument = Vocals | genre = Jazz, blues | occupation = Singer, songwriter, nurse | years_active = 1914–1984 | label = Black Swan , Paramount , Gennett , OKeh , Victor , Columbia , Decca , Bluebird , Bluesville | associated_acts = Bessie Smith, Ethel Waters }} Alberta Hunter (April 1, 1895 – October 17, 1984)class=artist|id=p377/biography|pure_url=yes}} Allmusic biography - accessed January 2008 was an American blues singer, songwriter, and nurse. Her career had started back in the early 1920s, and from there on, she became a successful jazz and blues recording artist, being critically acclaimed to the ranks of Ethel Waters and Bessie Smith. In the 1950s, she retired from performing and entered the medical field, only to successfully resume her singing career in her eighties. 1910s – 1940s Born in Memphis, she left home while still in her early teens and settled in Chicago, Illinois.Femmenoir website - January 2008 There, she peeled potatoes by day and hounded club owners by night, determined to land a singing job. Her persistence paid off, and Hunter began a climb through some of the city's lowest dives to a headlining job at its most prestigious venue for black entertainers, the Dreamland ballroom. She had a five-year association with the Dreamland, beginning in 1917, and her salary rose to $35 a week.Barlow, William. "Looking Up At Down": The Emergence of Blues Culture. Temple University Press (1989), pp. 134-35. ISBN 0-87722-583-4. She first toured Europe in 1917, performing in Paris and London. The Europeans treated her as an artist, showing her respect and even reverence, which made a great impression on her. Her career as singer and songwriter flourished in the 1920s and 1930s, and she appeared in clubs and on stage in musicals in both New York and London. The songs she wrote include the critically acclaimed "Downhearted Blues" (1922). She recorded several records with Perry Bradford from 1922 to 1927. Hunter recorded prolifically during the 1920's, starting with sessions for Black Swan in 1921, Paramount in 1922-1924, Gennett in 1924, OKeh in 1925-1926, Victor in 1927 and Columbia in 1929. Hunter wrote "Downhearted Blues" while recording for Ink Williams at Paramount Records, but she received only $368 in royalties. Williams secretly sold the recording rights to Columbia Records, in a deal giving the royalties to Williams. The song became a big hit for Columbia, with Bessie Smith as the vocalist. Hunter learned what Williams had done and stopped recording for him. In 1928, Hunter played "Queenie" opposite Paul Robeson in the first London production of Show Boat at Drury Lane. She subsequently performed in nightclubs throughout Europe and appeared for the 1934 winter season with Jack Jackson's society orchestra at London's Dorchester Hotel. One of her recordings with Jackson is Miss Otis Regrets (she is unable to Lunch Today). While at the Dorchester, she made several HMV recordings with the orchestra and appeared in Radio Parade of 1935 (1934), the first British theatrical film to feature the short-lived Dufaycolor, but only Hunter's segment was in color. She spent the late 1930s fulfilling engagements on both sides of the Atlantic and the early 1940s performing at home. In 1944, she took a U.S.O. troupe to Casablanca and continued entertaining troops in both theatres of war for the duration of World War II and into the early postwar period. In the 1950s, she led U.S.O. troupes in Korea, but her mother's death in 1954 led her to her seek a radical career change. She prudently reduced her age, "invented" a high school diploma, and enrolled in nursing school, embarking on what was apparently a fulfilling career in healthcare. 1970s Hunter was working at New York's Goldwater Memorial Hospital in 1961 when record producer Chris Albertson asked her to break an 11 year absence from the recording studio. The result was her participation (four songs) on a Prestige Bluesville Records album, entitled Songs We Taught Your Mother. The following month, Albertson recorded her again, this time for the Riverside Records label, reuniting her with Lil Armstrong and Lovie Austin, both of whom she had performed with in the 1920s. Hunter enjoyed these outings, but had no plans to return to singing. She was prepared to devote the rest of her life to nursing, but the hospital retired her in 1977, when they believed her to have reached retirement age (she was aged over 80). Bored by inactivity, Hunter decided to resume her singing career, because she "never felt better." In 1978, at the suggestion of Charles Bourgeois, restaurateur Barney Josephson offered Hunter a limited engagement at his Greenwich Village club, The Cookery. She accepted and a two-week gig proved a smash when the comeback garnered generous media attention and people started flocking into The Cookery. Impressed with the attention paid her by the press, John Hammond signed Hunter to Columbia Records. He had not previously shown interest in Hunter, but he had been a close associate of Barney Josephson decades earlier, when the latter ran the Café Society Uptown and Downtown clubs. Her Columbia albums, The Glory of Alberta Hunter, Amtrak Blues, (where she sang the Jazz classic "The Darktown Strutters' Ball"), and Look For the Silver Lining, did not do as well as expected, but sales were nevertheless healthy. There were also numerous television appearances, including on To Tell The Truth (in which panelist Kitty Carlisle had to recuse herself, the two having known each other in Hunter's heyday). There was also a walk-on role in Remember My Name, a film produced by film director Robert Altman, for which he commissioned her to write and to perform the soundtrack music. As capacity audiences continued to fill The Cookery nightly, concert offers came from Brazil to Berlin, and there was an invitation for her to sing at the White House. At first, she turned it down, because, she explained, "they wanted me there on my day off," but the White House amended its schedule to suit the veteran artist. During that time, there was also a visit from former First Lady turned book editor Jackie Onassis, who wanted to sign her up for an autobiography but was unhappy with the co-author assigned to the project. The book was eventually done for another publisher, with the help of writer Frank Taylor. The comeback lasted six years, and Hunter toured in Europe and South America, made more television appearances, and enjoyed her renewed recording career as well as the fact that record catalogs now once again contained her old recordings, going back to her 1921 debut on the Black Swan label. Personal life Hunter's life was documented in Alberta Hunter: My Castle's Rockin' (1998), a documentary written by Chris Albertson and narrated by pianist Billy Taylor, and in Cookin' at the Cookery, a biographical musical by Marion J. Caffey that has toured the United States in recent years with Ernestine Jackson as Hunter. Hunter came from a difficult background. Her father left when she was a child and to support the family Hunter’s mother worked as a servant to a whorehouse in Memphis. Although she married again in 1906, Hunter was not happy with her new family. Hunter left for Chicago around the age of eleven, in the hopes of becoming a paid singer; she had heard that it paid ten dollars an hour. Instead of finding a job as a singer she had to earn money by working at a boardinghouse that paid six dollars a week as well as room and board. Hunter's mother left Memphis and moved in with her soon afterwards. Hunter was a lesbian, though she kept her sexuality relatively private. She began a relationship with Lottie Tyler while living in Harlem, and Tyler traveled to France with Hunter in August 1927. Though their relationship later ended, the two remained friends until Tyler's death. Edkins, Diana and Carole Marks. The Power of Pride: Stylemakers and Rulebreakers of the Harlem Renaissance. Crown Publishers, Inc. New York. 1999 Hunter finally got her break when she moved to New York City. She performed with Bricktop and Louis Armstrong. She continued to perform until shortly before her death in October 1984. She is buried in the Ferncliff Cemetery and Mausoleum, Hartsdale, Westchester County, New York (Elmwood section; plot 1411).Find a Grave website - accessed January 2008 Recognition Hunter was inducted to the Blues Hall of Fame in 2011, while her album, Amtrack Blues had been previously honored in 2009.http://www.blues.org/halloffame/#ref=halloffame_inductees Discography * 1961: Chicago: The Living Legends (Riverside) * 1961: Songs We Taught Your Mother (Bluesville/Original Blues Classics) * 1962: Alberta Hunter with Lovie Austin and Her Blues Serenaders (Riverside) * 1977: Remember My Name (Columbia) * 1978: Amtrak Blues (Columbia) * 1981: The Glory of Alberta Hunter (Columbia) * 1982: Look for the Silver Lining (Columbia) * 1990: Amtrak Blues (Sony) * 1996: Complete Recorded Works Vols. I - V (Document) * 2001: Downhearted Blues: Live at the Cookery (Varese) Film * 1991: Jazz at the Smithsonian (Polygram) * 2001: My Castle's Rockin' (VIEW)VIEW DVD Listing * 2005: Jazz Masters Series: Alberta Hunter (Shanachie) References * Taylor, Frank C., and Gerald Cook. Alberta Hunter: A Celebration in Blues. McGraw-Hill, 1987. Notes External links ;Poems * Selected Poetry of Alberta Hunter (1895-1984) (1 lyric) at Representative Poetry Online. ;About * * * Hunter biography and discography at Redhotjazz.com * Alberta Hunter at Find a Grave. Category:1895 births Category:1984 deaths Category:African American musicians Category:People from Memphis, Tennessee Category:American blues singers Category:American female singers Category:American jazz singers Category:American nurses Category:Burials at Ferncliff Cemetery Category:Classic female blues singers Category:Lesbian musicians Category:LGBT African Americans Category:LGBT musicians from the United States Category:Okeh Records artists Category:Columbia Records artists Category:Riverside Records artists Category:Gennett recording artists Category:Blues Hall of Fame inductees Category:American songwriters Category:Songwriters